Aurelia Hawke: Voyages Under the Stars
by LyriumLove
Summary: Welcome to the tale of Aurelia Hawke. Daughter. Sister. Reluctant Mage. She has fled Ferelden with her family and new friend, to seek peace and perhaps some good fortune. What will she find? Her course has been set, with Fate at the helm. It is up to her to navigate Kirkwall and survive. May occasionally pass to M for adult scenes. The Dragon Age universe belongs to Bioware
1. Chapter 1: Dead at Sea

**Chapter the First: Dead at Sea**

**Rated: M for violence**

**Prologue: **_The Blight is ravaging Ferelden. Aurelia Hawke, her mother Leandra Hawke and her twin siblings Carver and Bethany have fled the devastation. They have battled Darkspawn and an ogre, which takes Bethany's life. They have encountered other survivors, lost another life and been saved by the Witch of the Wilds. Asking what seems to be a simple favour in return for safe passage out of Ferelden, they have but one choice. They have booked passage on the crowded Andraste's Mirth and are sailing towards what they hope will be a land free of Blight and full of promise. This is their story._

The boat did naught but sway restlessly on the stubborn, still sea. They had been stranded for six days now. Many and more of the refugees and traders had died from the shortage of food and water. There had been little to no rain and they were a mere two days' sail to Kirkwall's bay, so the food and water stores were depleted. No one was strong enough to row. Aurelia Hawke tended to her sickly mother and brother as best she could, with the help of Aveline Vallen. Both Leandra and Carver Hawke had fallen ill after the third day. The journey had taken much longer than the captain had expected, due to storms ravaging the boat and nearly throwing them off course. Captain Groswann had begun rationing food and water some time ago, but even that did not stave off sickness and starvation. He had taken on too many on the boat, trying to fill his coffers with coin. Now, the _Andraste's Mirth_ was full of nothing but death and sickness. The poorer refugees crowded into the hold underneath the deck fared the worst, the plague spread like wildfire and once the captain realized it, he locked them down there. Aurelia had tried to protest such cruelty, but Groswann had threatened to throw her and her family off the boat in chains.

And some desperate souls did throw themselves overboard, in hopes that they could swim or float the last few miles to Kirkwall. Most of them drowned, some were eaten by sea creatures and others drifted away. Aurelia could not fathom succumbing to death by thirst or starvation. They had come too far and faced far too many dangers, just to die in such a pitiful manner. She would not stand for that kind of ending. It was perhaps, this fervor which sustained her. The burly Groswann had tried praying, sacrificing and rowing of the oars. They were still stranded. No ships had passed them. And now a plague was encompassing the ship.

Aurelia used minor spells to create ice to cool Carver and Leandra's fevered bodies. Thankfully, they showed no signs of the reddened, blistered skin the plague victims had but were ill all the same. Aveline reasoned that they were simply fevered from malnutrition and exposure. Aurelia couldn't create water from thin air, she had very little mana left, but she could take sea water and make ice. Aveline kept guard, so that her magic, illegal as it were, was not discovered.

Sitting on the edge of her mother's bunk, Aurelia dipped a ragged cloth in the small bowl of melting ice to capture the bit of water. With long, meticulous fingers, she wrung some of the precious water out over her mother's brow. She wiped the sweat which beaded along Leandra's pale neck away too. When Leandra's children were young, Carver had been sick quite frequently and Bethany had been the expert healer, caring for her twin with patience and skill. Yet Bethany was gone now, killed by an ogre that Aurelia had failed to kill quickly enough. _I failed her, my sweet sister, who of all of us deserved to die the least._ Leandra had refused to leave her body initially, nearly costing the rest of them their lives as well.

Carver was angry and lost without his twin. Something broke inside him then, a great tidal wave of wrath and bitterness. He had always been kind to everyone. Everyone but Aurelia, that is. Yet when Bethany's crumpled body took its last breath, it seemed almost as if he had as well. He was a shell of a person, his temper flaring for no reason. He rarely spoke and would go days without eating. Aurelia guessed the latter was what led to his rapid decline in health.

Carver had always resented her, though. When they were children, Carver would get irrationally jealous of Aurelia, who was only a year and a half older than the twins. He would hit her, break her things and do anything he could to torment her without giving himself away. Carver would add a new black and blue bruise to Aurelia's little body before the last green and yellow one had completely faded. She was smaller than Carver, having been born too early and never quite surpassing her younger siblings in size. Leandra was thought to be barren after Aurelia had been born, as a string of miscarriages had preceded her. Yet then the twins came, robust and healthy. Malcom Hawke had swelled with pride at finally having a son and heir. Carver enjoyed his singular attention for years, until that fateful day when Aurelia turned seven.

Birthdays were always a big to-do in the Hawke household. They couldn't afford much, but Leandra insisted on celebrating with gusto. The morning of, she would wake the birthday child (or children) up to dress by the fire in a new outfit. The entire day would revolve around them, getting to pick the day's meals, an outing, etc. On her 7th birthday Aurelia had been given a new puppy from one of their neighbor's whelps, a beautiful black wriggly thing. Aurelia had taken it to the well with her to fetch water for supper, unaware that a brooding and angry Carver had followed her. He had, unbeknownst to Aurelia, had his eye on that very puppy since they were whelped. As Aurelia had skipped and sung and chased her new playmate all the way to the well, he'd followed her. After she had pulled the water bucket up and sloshed it to the ground, she'd been startled to see him standing there, with a menacing glare she'd not seen before. She had tried to back away, but Carver had kicked and punched her until she could do nothing but curl up in the dirt and cry. When he was spent, he went to walk away and stopped as the puppy made to shew at his boot and play. He froze, and kicked the small thing as hard as he could. The dog hit the stone well with a resounding crack and thudded to the ground in front of Aurelia, dead. Her blood curdling scream could be heard for distances. It also awoke something in her. Magic. She had pelted balls of magic from her very fingertips, knocking Carver unconscious. She then turned distraught to her little puppy's broken body, trying to wash him and wake him in the bucket of water. Thus her father found her, distraught.

From then, this day of her birth celebration, a day about life, she felt she instead had been given death. Her existence ceased as she had known it. Carver had been punished for the first time in his life; he lost his father's respect and love. All this and more Aurelia gained, as Malcolm relentlessly tutored his eldest in magic. It was to be his legacy, it seemed. Aurelia hated magic, wanted nothing to do with it. But she would not disobey her father. So she suffered in silence. Carver dared not hit her again. Indeed, he rather seemed to largely avoid her. When Bethany came into her magic much later, Malcolm finally turned some of his attention away from Aurelia. A few years later, he died, finally releasing his grip on Aurelia.

Now, nineteen years of age, Aurelia shuddered at the memories of her past. Once Carver and her mother were settled and sleeping, she and Aveline slipped out of the stifling cabin and into the night air. Carefully making sure no one was about, they walked to the ship's side. "We have to do something, Hawke, this is getting precarious," Aveline urged, pacing.

"We cannot swim, we cannot row, we cannot make the wind pick up again. What choices do we have!?" Aurelia retorted in frustration.

"I don't know. If Wesley were here, he would have an idea to save us all, save all of these people."

"Aveline, the only way we will survive this situation is to leave everyone but the four of us. Surely you realize that?" she said gently, placing her hand on Aveline's sleeve as her tall friend leaned against the railing.

"Dammit, Hawke, how can we condemn the rest of these poor people to death!? We must fight for them, too!"

"We have not the means or strength left to save them all. I'm sorry" she said, watching in sadness as Aveline stomped away. The air was thick and heavy. Aurelia sighed, leaning her midsection over the railing, contemplating throwing herself into the sea. Suddenly, she noticed something. Attached to the ship rather haphazardly, was a rowboat. Most ships had a few, for some reason the _Andraste's Mirth_ had only this one…forgotten. Aurelia smiled and raced down the side of the ship to catch Aveline.

Figuring out how to get two bedridden and sickly people from their cabin and into that boat was the hardest part. So few of the crew was left alive that avoiding them or even fighting them off would be the easy part. With dawn only a couple of hours away, Aveline and Aurelia scrambled to pack their belongings into sacks. Then they had to inspect the row boat. There was no easy way to reach it. It looked as if it had been tied to the vessel last minute, leaning precariously. Being adept at climbing and the smaller of the two, Aurelia decided she would scale the side of the ship and climb down to the boat. As they were still stuck with the ship barely moving, Aurelia thankfully needn't worry much about the boat swaying and knocking her into the water. They had devised a dangerous plan. Aveline would wrap Carver and Leandra's bodies as if they were dead, after giving them a small amount of a sleeping draught. Too much would kill them in their weakened state, but a little would keep them asleep and quiet. She would then tell the captain that she would dispose of the bodies over the side of the ship, as they normally did. After the first waves of victims, it was no longer done with any sort of ceremony. Rather, the bodies were generally dumped as quickly as possible, from any side of the ship. Aurelia would have to catch the bodies and ensure that they did not cause the little boat to come loose before she cut the ropes. It seemed like a seamless plan but they both knew there was much danger to it. It was their only, and last, chance.

As the last patrol before dawn thudded by their cabin door, Aurelia slipped out and down the few feet to the side where the boat was. She tied a length of rope as inconspicuously as possible to the bottom of the railing, the other end around her waist. She knew once she got so far down she'd have to cut that lifeline completely. Lying flat on her stomach, she wiggled her body until her legs dangled over the edge. She ship swayed slightly, just enough to make her heart skip a beat. Then she was gone. Using Aveline's dagger, which had been Wesley's, she sunk it as quietly as possible into the side of the ship and climbed her way down. It was slow work and tiresome, using all her arm strength to hold onto the dagger and whatever handhold she could find. She passed portholes, praying no one was looking out. Luck was with her. When her climbing rope became taut and she had no more lead, she dared to look down. The little rowboat was just a few feet below her, but slightly to her left. Realizing, too, that she could not cut the rope if the dagger was lodged into the side of the ship, she panicked momentarily. Finally she noticed a porthole immediately to her left. Once she had a good grip with one hand, she took a deep breathe. She'd only have one chance to do this smoothly and correctly. Closing her eyes and saying another quick prayer, she took her free hand, pulling the dagger out as fast as she could, at an upward angle. It cut the rope easily but her palm was sweaty and she dropped the dagger in her haste to grab hold of the porthole edge with her other hand. Blinking back tears, she kicked her legs and let go, hoping for the best.

She landed on her back into the small boat. She didn't make much of a sound, as there were several sacks in the bottom of the boat, but it did sway precariously, creaking against the side of the ship. Once Aurelia had reasonably regained her composure, she quickly assessed her situation. Dawn was beginning to break the horizon and Aveline would be bringing her mother and brother. If she didn't succeed, they would all be buried at sea. The boat was bigger than it had seemed from the deck, thankfully. There were a number of sacks and rope, odds and ends scattered about the bottom. Thankfully, she found no holes in the bottom or sides. There were three oars, oddly enough. After inspecting the ropes holding the boat to the ship, she found a bit of courage...and hope.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Aurelia's story. I hope ending on this cliffhanger will leave you wanting to read more. I will say that compared to my Origins story, Aurelia's is a bit darker. She goes through much trauma. But there will be some light. Please feel free to send me any suggestions and I would definitely appreciate any and all reviews. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Free Falling

**Chapter the Second: "Free Falling"**

**Rated: T for mild violence**

"_Red sky at night, sailor's delight._

_Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning."_

AVELINE

Wrapping the bodies had been easy enough. The gauzy material was light enough that Carver and Leandra could breathe through it. Noticing it was nearly dawn, she made haste, nervously. This was a one shot deal. Taking a deep breath, she exited the cabin and made haste to the wheelhouse, to put her and Aurelia's desperate plan into motion.

Knocking on the wooden frame, she cleared her throat. An overweight crewman sat, or spilled over, a chair, poring over some sea charts. He smelled of piss and sweat. Not bothering to look up, he grumbled hoarsely, "Ye, what is it?"

"Just, ah, yes sir. I've come to report two more deaths. We're…"

The fat man grunted and interrupted her. "Plague or thirst?" he said, drawing a long piece of parchment from underneath the maps. His grubby, thick fingers were covered in grime. Dipping a quill in ink, he sighed. "Names of the deceased?"

Aveline wrung her hands as she gave the man the required details, noting she and Aurelia would dispose of the bodies overboard. He had had a coughing fit, spattering the long death list with his spittle, before informing Aveline that they would still be charged the full rate for the room and also that guards would be by in an hour to ensure the bodies had been properly disposed of. She had then been dismissed.

_There is no honour in this. _Glowering, she quickly traversed back to the room and checked on Carver and Leandra's breathing. Hawke had given them a light dose of a sleeping draught; just enough to sedate them, in case there were any prying eyes. Satisfied that they were alright, she lifted Leandra's limp, warm body into her arms gingerly. Exiting the door, she nearly dropped Leandra in fright after an exhausted-looking crewman passed by her, mumbling something incoherent about rain and wind. Tightening her grip, she hurried down to the post which was marked with a rope. Leaning over, she waited until Aurelia waved that she was ready. She adjusted her position, to be sure Leandra would fall right to her daughter and nervously looked about for any sign of being watched. She lifted Leandra over the railing and out as far as she could extend. Nearly losing her nerve, she prayed to the Maker and let go.

It was the longest moment of waiting. Leandra's body spiraled down, her limbs extending about, all askew. The light gauzy material floated away. She seemed to fall for ages. Aveline gripped the railing with ferocity. Hawke had been standing, legs apart and bent, arms outstretch. She managed to catch Leandra's head and torso, but that was about it. They both clattered to the bottom of the rowboat and it swayed dangerously. Aveline watched the mage settle her mother comfortably near the helm and adjust the ropes before turning to retrieve Carver.

She only managed a few feet when a wave of extreme nausea hit her. She vomited over the side of the boat, but felt better for it. Having eaten so little, it was mostly bile and dry-heaving anyways. When her stomach had stopped roiling and she could stand properly, dawn had broken. The sky was a queer red color, like nothing she'd ever seen before. The ship would be stirring soon, those not dead overnight.

Carver was much heavier and bulkier. Aveline struggled with him, sweat beading her brow. She pressed on though, knowing this to be a life or death matter. They were so close to freedom. Once she reached the rowboat again and got the signal from Hawke, she released Carver, the relief in her arms immense. That sense didn't last, as she had dropped Carver too close to the side of the ship. Much to her horror and amazement, his leg caught the rope that Hawke had used to scale the ship with. His ankle twisted in it and he was now suspended upside down, clattering against the ship. Even worse, and to complicate matters, this seemed to wake Carver from his sedated state. While Aveline panicked, she could hear Carver scream and begin thrashing around.

Knowing she had only moments to spare, Aveline reached for Wesley's dagger to cut the rope before remembering she'd loaned it to Hawke. The planks began to vibrate underneath her and she could only blankly look up to see two crewmen advancing and shouting at her. Bending down, Aveline yanked at the rope's knot as hard as she could. The rope burned and cut the tender flesh of her palms. The guards were nearly upon her when it finally gave and twisted away, dropping Carver.

Leaning over, she watched aghast as the poor boy fell headfirst into the side of the little rowboat, banging his head and then slumping into the water. The ropes holding the rowboat had snapped then, giving way. Aveline felt grimy hands on her arms and angry words being shouted in some foreign language. Bringing her foot up, she turned and kicked the man in the balls and dove over the side of the ship without another thought, praying that Wesley and the Maker would watch over her.


	3. Chapter 3: Refuge Refused

**Chapter the Third: "Refuge Refused"**

AURELIA

Looking up and seeing Carver stuck in her rope made Aurelia freeze. She felt panic mingled with a morbid sense of detachment. As he fell, his head , wide eyed, smashed into the edge of the boat before splashing into the water, she felt she could hardly move. His body weight snapped the ropes on that side and the boat plunged down at a precarious angle. She slid, falling almost into the water herself. The last two ropes were straining and as she gained her balance they too snapped, the boat tumbling down to the water. Aveline landed in the water as Aurelia's back smashed onto the seat of the boat, eliciting a groan of pain, as the boat swayed dangerously back and forth, threatening to capsize.

Her breath was completely knocked out of her body by the fall. She could vaguely hear people shouting, It took her several moments to right her mind and body, struggling to her feet. Leandra was stirring as Aurelia threw herself, still disoriented, to the side of the boat. The surface was still, no sign of Aveline or Carver. She slapped the water, screaming; both terrified and not sure what to do. Finally, a mass of bubbles broke the surface, followed by both Aveline and Carver, who were spitting and gasping for air. She leaned over the side of the small boat, grasping at Aveline. She pinched Aveline's arm in her desperation, but managed to pull her towards the boat. Aveline had her arm around Carver. After an intense struggle that nearly toppled the boat, they were all safely aboard.

They lay askew, chests heaving and trying to catch their breaths. Carver had moved to pull their mother into his lap, making sure she was alright after the fall. Aurelia stood, pulling an oar from underneath her mother gently. She slid it into the notch as Aveline placed another oar onto the opposite side. With great effort they were able to situate themselves and began to row. Aurelia looked up at the boat, to notice a child with a pocked face, crying and beating on one of the portholes silently. When she froze and stopped rowing, Aveline looked up to follow her gaze. Both women shed tears as they began pulling on the oars again. That face would haunt Aurelia's nightmares for a long time to come.

Everyone had been silent since their daring escape, until they could see the ship no more. The afternoon sun dried Aveline and Carver's clothes quickly and seemed to also restore Carver's health greatly. Leandra was still very weak and confused but was somewhat better for the fresh air and sunshine as well. Aurelia gave her the last water from her canteen.

When they could row no more, they rested their arms, panting. Carver was silent and brooding. Aveline's pack had been lost in the escape, Aurelia's staff left behind and there was no food stuffs to be found in the boat at all. Aurelia did happen to remember a trick one of her neighbors had taught her from childhood, about catching a fish with one's bare hands. It took a great deal of time, patience and several failed attempts mingled with many curses. She finally snagged a long, scaly, silver fish of some sort, flinging it into the boat behind her. Carver stomped its head to kill it. Aurelia had to look away, losing her appetite instantly. Aveline took the fish and separated the edible parts, cleaning it as best as she could with a rusted knife they'd found at the bottom of the boat. Aveline had been heartbroken at the loss of her husband's dagger, but understood. Aveline portioned out the fish and they all choked the slimy bits down as best as they could. Early in the night, it rained. Still no wind, but they all threw their heads back to catch the blessed liquid on parched tongues. They were able to partially fill two water skins and an old pot before the light rain ceased. Using the stars to guide the boat, they rowed once more. Aurelia noticed how clear the sky was. The stars seemed so serene as they shone, oblivious to their plight.

It took two days and an evening but they finally reached Kirkwall's port. Leandra was lucid and beginning to feel much better. She had cried out in happiness when they saw land. She had begun prattling all about the estate and her girlhood to Carver as Aurelia and Aveline rowed. She was going on about a hot bath and the family's home when Aurelia saw the massive, haunting statues of slaves. They were enormous, carved from the rocks themselves that jutted from the sea. Miserable, tortuous things, twisting out of the cliffs. Aurelia had heard stories of this place and couldn't fathom, now after seeing it with her own eyes, why her mother was so excited. Aveline seemed apprehensive as well.

After docking the little boat, they were approached by a pair of guards who would ultimately deliver the news that no one had anticipated. Kirkwall was closed to refugees. The city of hope now seemed as despondent as the statues and that night, sleeping in the little boat as it rolled against the dock, Aurelia thought the stars seemed to weep with her.


	4. Chapter 4:The End of the Rope Becomes th

**Chapter the Fourth: "The End of the Rope Becomes the Knot in a Noose"  
**

AVELINE

Leandra's disbelief when her brother Gameln had finally met them and revealed the family fortune was gone broke Avenline's heart. She had only known the woman a short time but Leandra was one of the gentlest and kindest souls she'd ever met. Aurelia had tried to comfort Leandra and Carver had sworn at Gamlen. Ultimately, Gameln had found a solution of sorts. He was no longer a noble but had some contacts in the city, though she found all of his excuses to sound shady and veiling something or dishonesty. He proposed indentured servitude by the three of them, for a full year, with one of his contacts in exchange for the bribes to be paid for entrance into Kirkwall. Although Aveline didn't want anyone's charity, she couldn't imagine living a life of deceit and destruction for a year. _Maker, what would Wesley think of me!?_ She also knew it couldn't be this simple. She was good at keeping her cool most of the time, something of an unknown trait for a redhead but when Carver started digging at Aurelia and bullying her back against a wall about Aurelia's discomfort of working for shady organizations, she had exploded. She and carver had shouted at each other for quite some time. The row attracted urchins who sneered and laughed at such a display but she'd really had it with Carver being so nasty to his sister. She was tired, hungry, frustrated and desperate. She missed her husband. Wesley, her kind, gentle and _noble_ husband. Carver had pushed her over the edge. He really seemed a loose cannon with a very dark aura about him.

In the end, Carver went his separate way, to pledge his service to Athenril andher smuggler and thieving operation. She couldn't stand the thought of stealing for a living, even if it meant access to the city. Meeran's Red Iron guild didn't sound much better, being a mercenary company, but Meeran assured the girls that Kirkwall was not so big, the work was rarely dirty. There was a bit of order to their chaos and some semblance of loyalty, she told herself. So she and Aurelia pledged themselves into Meeran's service for a year. _I'm so glad Wesley cannot see me so low._

* * *

AURELIA

It had been a few months since Aurelia had begun working for Meeran. It was dirty work sometimes, she'd already killed two men, but it wasn't always bad. She even made some coin on the side. She, Mother, Aveline and Carver had shared the "hospitality" of Gamlen's shack in Lowtown. The women had shared a two-bunk room, Aurelia sharing a bed with her mother. Carver slept on a pallet in the storeroom for a while until he was able to purchase a bunk and place it in Gamlen's room. Gamlen and Carver had become friendly, drinking and carousing together at the Red Blossom most nights. She couldn't stand her uncle, nor he her. Poor Aveline had lasted only a few weeks under his roof. She couldn't stand the dishonest work for the Red Iron and was about to board ship back to Ferelden when she lucked out and got a post with the city guard. From what Aveline had told her, she'd broken up quite a brawl in the streets single-handedly, which had been observed by the Guard Captain himself. He had offered Aveline a job on the spot and she had gladly accepted. She made enough money to pay Meeran a weekly sum to chip off the debt of her bribe. Aurelia missed working with her friend dearly, she was the only friend she had. But she knew that Aveline was too honest for her line of work. Aurelia didn't truly like it either, but Meeran was usually straight with her and besides, he didn't care that she was a mage. It was hard enough avoiding the Templars. Aurelia never used magic as it were, she never really had unless it was a matter of life or death.

Sometimes, Aurelia and Carver's separate business ventures caused them to clash more than usual. Once, Athenril had ordered Carver to steal cargo from a ship merchant Meeran had Aurelia protecting. It nearly ended in blood. Neither sibling made any coin from that venture and the experience further added salt to the open wound which was their family. To worsen matters, they were both competing with each other and dozens more to be hired by Bartrand, a local dwarf, for a lucrative Deep Roads expedition.

The year passed slowly. Aurelia rose in the Red Iron ranks, somewhat. Meeran regularly became frustrated with her, however, as she refused to use magic. She hated magic and the taint it had left on her life. For everything it had taken from her. She was no innocent, to be sure, but magic seemed to make everything worse.

For months now, Aurelia had been working all the contacts she'd made to gather information about their family's estate while juggling her jobs from Meeran and taking care of Mother. She was very close to completing her year of indentured servitude. Recently, the jobs had gotten a bit tougher and more dangerous. The city was on edge and tempers were high. The Qunari hadn't left and the amount of refugees still swamping the city was overwhelming. Tensions between mages and Templars were also worsening. So Aurelia had taken up sword training. There was a little hovel of a training area in Darktown, near one of the dirty wharfs. It wasn't a fun trek there, but Aurelia desperately wanted the skills. She didn't want to use magic. She hadn't even replaced her staff which had been left on the ship.

* * *

She spat blood from her mouth, taking a deep breath and standing back up. Frustrated beyond belief, she picked up the wooden sword again and reluctantly forced her bruised body back into a stance.

"Pathetic, elder sister. You should stick to your spells and leave swordplay to those strong enough for it," Carver leered, striking out at her.

Aurelia lunged at him but Carver easily feinted left and struck the side of his sword behind her knees. Aurelia hit the ground once again. Cursing into the sawdust of the small training arena, she rolled over onto her back, groaning.

"You must do better!" Master Domenico encouraged, but harshly. He helped her up and gave her a stern look. Grabbing her sword she hobbled into her stance. Carver made to come at her, his eyes gleaming maliciously, but Domenico held up his hand.

"Enough, Carver. Joseph, next," he demanded, his deep voice ringing through the crumbling, dank walls surrounding the arena. He stepped out of the circle and stood beside Meeran, who was watching his recruits with obvious disgust.

"She'll never learn. She needs to go back to a staff, not a sword," Domenico sighed.

"I know. The little Fereldan bitch won't listen, though. I'd never have taken her on if Gamlen had said she refused to actually _be_ a mage," Meeran snarled, turning aside and spitting into the dust.

"You expected Gameln to be honest!?" Domenico laughed. He ran a dusty hand over his bald head, shaking it. Meeran snorted in disdain and they continued to watch the six trainees spar back and forth. Two women, including Aurelia, the rest men. Aurelia was hitting the saw dusted floor more than her targets.

"Why do you teach her then, if she's so hopeless!?" Meeran asked sullenly.

"She pays coin, friend. What little you give her from her jobs, becomes mine in turn." Domenico laughed again, clapping his friend on the back and heading over to help the trainees again.

A few short weeks after Carver and Aurelia had been set on nearly the same job, Athenril had fired Carver for attacking a young woman while they were raiding cargo outside the Wounded Coast. Rumor was he had raped her, although Aurelia didn't want to believe it, she couldn't dismiss it either. Unfortunately for her, Meeran had taken Carver on and paid his leftover bribe to Athenril to release her brother with no repercussions. For the hassle, Carver owed Meeran interest, so he took on extra jobs. This required excellent sword skills, so he had wound up at the same facility as Aurelia, at Meeran's insistence.

All her childhood fears and nightmares came back, the day Carver stepped into the combat arena. She had nearly pissed her leather breeches when Domenico announced he would spar with her. It was worse now, Carver was stronger and even more bitter than when they were children. He had every right to attack her now and he did, ruthlessly. Several times, Domenico had to call him on it, but he never pulled Carver. Aurelia was terrified but more so of the Templars. If she didn't learn a new way to defend herself, she would need to default to magic and that she did not want to do.

So for weeks now, she'd come home from her lessons every other day, bruised, battered and depressed. Mother had flown off the handle the first few times, insisting Aurelia stop the lessons. Neither she or Carver mentioned they were sparring each other. Gamlen knew, of course, but remained silent as well. Now, Mother had prepared a steaming bath and salves for her broken body after each lesson. This had done naught but infuriate Carver, who was still wildly jealous of Leandra's affection towards Aurelia. She couldn't very well refuse her mother and after the lessons, she needed the help. She was learning very slowly and worried she wouldn't be able to master the sword. After one particularly nasty lesson in which Aurelia suffered a cut to her lip which required stitches, she fell into her bed sobbing and skipped the bath her mother had heated.

* * *

AVELINE

The day that Aurelia and Carver's year of servitude was up, Aveline went to Lowtown in the evening to see her friends. She had paid off her debt to Meeran a few weeks before, but the date was etched in her mind. She had purchased a bottle of decent wine and was about to climb the stairs of Gamlen's home when he and Carver strode out the door, laughing. Seeing Aveline, Carver's gaze darkened but Aveline simply glared back. Because she respected Leandra immensely, she bit her tongue and waited until the two men passed her, heading for the Red Blossom no doubt, before she swore. They hadn't shut the door and Aveline could hear sobbing from within.

Aveline knocked on the interior of the door nervously. "Leandra? Aurelia? It's Aveline," she called out. Leandra met her at the door, her face a mask of worry.

"Oh, Aveline, I am so glad to see you. You must talk some sense into my daughter before her stubbornness kills her!" Setting the forgotten bottle of wine on a dusty kitchen table, Aveline strode into the bedroom.

Nearly an hour later, she and Leandra had managed to calm a hysterical Aurelia down and get her to bathe and eat some old stew and hard bread. She frowned as she took in what Aurelia had told her coupled with the state of the house. _If Aurelia doesn't escape Carver's dark shadow soon, he is going to kill her. And Leandra deserves better than this damn hovel! _

Leandra had popped the cork on the wine and poured them all a glass, her face still constricted with worry and sadness. Aveline tried to think of a solution for her friends. She couldn't believe that Aurelia refused to tell Leandra about Carver's abuse, either now or from when they were children. She was all for honor and being strong enough not to need a man to support her, but Aurelia took it took far.

"You both need to get out of her. Guard Captain Jeven has his eye on Carver and things could go badly for him. If you're both living here with him, I just..I don't want to see either of you suffer for his mistakes."

"Carver hasn't done anything!" Leandra exclaimed.

_Maker's breath, she still thinks her son a complete innocent._

"Leandra, I know this is hard for you to swallow, but Carver's...trials from the past year have...darkened him," she said slowly, ever aware that Aurelia's watchful gaze was on her. She would not betray her friend, but she wouldn't stand by, either and watch Carver ruin them both. Leaving most of the dirtiest details out, she managed to tell Leandra the very watered down version of Carver's re-involvement with Athenril and that they'd been stealing from city imports.

"Perhaps he doesn't know. Carver would never steal from the guard!" Leandra protested. Aveline sighed. _This is going to be harder than I had thought._

"Leandra, I understand your worry. I may not have children of my own, but as a soldier and guard, every person I patrol with is under my protection and I theirs. We have to work together as a team to keep each other safe. You have to do the same for your family. Will you be able to help Carver, should the time come when he gets into trouble, if you are here and the guard raids or catches him?" She hated using these sort of analogies. She just wanted to shake the older woman, tell her what a bastard her son was and that it was her daughter who needed her most.

Leandra had protested, weakly, in the end. Eventually, she and Aurelia had agreed to come and live with Aveline in her small, but clean home near Hightown. She didn't make a substantial amount of money as a guard, but she had moved up two ranks already and she didn't squander her money like most of the men did on drink and flesh. Aurelia's relief at her offer was palpable. She watched her friend tearfully thank her and then rush to gather their few belongings. She had insisted they leave with her that night, before a drunken Carver and Gamlen came home. _That is not something I am certain Aurelia can survive. Carver's anger will be great indeed._ Leandra had insisted on writing a letter to Gamlen with what little coin she had and then a letter to Carver too. Aurelia had protested heartily about the coin and she thought there just might be some hope for her.

Leaving shortly after dark, Leandra walked ahead, talking to a neighbor about salve recipes. Aveline slowed her pace so that the injured Aurelia could keep up. "And you. You will stop lessons at Master Domenico's. You don't belong to Meeran any longer. If you want to learn how to wield a sword, I'll teach you, without damn near killing you." The look she gave Aurelia meant she would brook no argument as they strode out of Lowtown.

* * *

_I did take a few liberties from the canon story here. Aveline could live in the barracks, but she is too independent and wants a place of her own. Most of the soldiers who do stay in the barracks, do so because they blow all of their pay as Aveline details. It is not going to affect the story greatly, however and truth be told, will be short lived. What do you think, so far? I am really enjoying writing Aveline's POV, something I never imagined myself doing. The POV will stay between she and Aurelia throughout the story. Please leave a review _


	5. Chapter 5: Forcefully Unraveled

**Chapter the Fifth: "Forcefully Unraveled" **

AVELINE

The trip through Lowtown was not quick, due to Aurelia's state, but it had been quiet and mercifully so. Reaching her square, Aveline pointed out her home. The square was small, but clean. It was located just shy of the entrance to Hightown and also adjacent to a market square. The house was wedged between two others, two stories high. It was a burnt orange, sturdy structure. The windows were numerous and the door was of a dark wood.

At first Aveline had intended to rent a flat above a shop in one of the merchant districts but the house sort of fell into her lap. Guardsman Timothy, one of the senior guards Aveline worked with, had inherited from a recently deceased aunt. Prefering to live in the barracks, he meant to sell it but hadn't found a buyer. Aveline had overheard him discussing it with some of the other men and approached him the next day. Now the money she had paid to Meeran went to Timothy instead. She owned her own home now.

It gave her a sense of pride and small joy each time she unlocked the door to her little house. It had a small parlour, just inside, which led into the living room and then the kitchen/dining rooms. A week ago, Aveline had purchased the materials to build a partition in between the two rooms. Realizing she couldn't build a wall without a second set of hands and knowing how busy Aurelia was, she'd been at a loss. The next day at sparring practice, Timothy had asked her how the construction was going. Laughing at her scowl and her complaint of not being able to build it all by herself, he offered to help that week after work and bring a friend. At first she'd refused, but another night of bent nails and stubbed toes forced her to acquiesce.

So for six nights after work, Timothy and Guardsman Donnic had come to help her build the wall. The first night she'd been embarrassed to have Donnic in her home. Timothy was old enough to be her father, but Donnic was...a breath of fresh air. He was younger than her by a few years but mature and wise. _Oh, Maker, that hair!_ Upon her self-realization that she'd found herself attracted to Donnic she began avoiding him. Guiltily she watched his every move in her home those few days. The way he moved, when his muscles strained and rippled as he lifted the heavy wood. She blushed when he removed his armor to help her and Timothy. Even fully clothed in his uniform, Donnic cut a fine figure.

Yet she felt guilty. Wesley, her beloved husband, had only been dead just over a year. She'd not even been able to properly mourn him with the Blight and chaos of coming to Kirkwall. Part of her couldn't imagine moving on, especially so soon. She yearned for companionship and someone to warm her bed, but she convinced herself she was being selfish.

After getting Leandra and Aureleia settled in the spare bedroom upstairs, she fell into her own bed heavily. Her conflicted emotions carried her off to sleep quickly, to a dreamless night.

AURELIA

Moving in with Aveline was the highlight of a terrible year. Aurelia was so utterly relieved and grateful to her best friend that she couldn't contain her tears. Aveline had brushed her off, reassuring her that as her friend it was her duty to help her. Still, she was determined to one day pay Aveline back.

The house she'd bought was a mansion compared to Gamlen's. And it was so clean! _Maker, I can breathe without coughing in here. Mother will be so pleased now. _After settling into their new room, she'd spent an hour looking out the window, a _real_ window, watching the stars. She'd crept to bed long after Mother, careful not to wake her.

When she did finally wake, the first thing she noticed was that she was warm. Smiling, she looked around the sunlit room. She could actually hear Mother singing downstairs, mingled with a mix of delicious smells cooking. Noting the strength of the sun, Aurelia figured she'd slept late. Aveline would be at work already. _Work. I'm going to need to find work fast. I cannot take advantage of Aveline's hospitality and now that I'm not going to be with Meeran I have to have another means to care for Mother_.

Stretching her body, she whimpered in pain. Her body was _so_ sore. She was so happy to be done with Meeran and her sword lessons. She got dressed slowly and hobbled downstairs. Mother had the windows open, the spring air breezing through the house and the smells of her cooking wafting about. Her stomach growled. She didn't want to interrupt Mother just yet. She was so happy. Her hair, although graying, was tied back with a ribbon. A smudge of flour dotted one cheek as she drifted around the kitchen, singing and cooking.

Grinning widely, Aurelia walked up to her mother and kissed her clean cheek.

"Good morning, Mother. It's so good to see you happy again. What smells so wonderful?" Aurelia lifted a lid on a pot on the counter, only have her hand smacked away.

"Morning!? It's nearly afternoon, darling. Stay out of that, it's for dinner. There are biscuits and some sausages left on the table. You may pillage that, I'll make you some tea."

Chuckling, she thanked Mother and sat down to eat. It was so nice to sit at a spacious, clean table. The biscuits weren't warm but they were flaky and heavenly. She'd devoured three and two big sausages before she was full. Sipping the herb and honey tea, she stopped short, wondering where Mother had gotten the money to buy all this food. She knew Aveline was a terrible cook. Mother interrupted her frown with a steaming spoon of gravy for her to taste. Obliging, she closed her eyes and sipped the sauce from the wooden spoon. It was so good and it had been so long since she'd had such food.

"Gamlen came by early this morning, just after Aveline left," Mother said, walking back to the counter.

Fear jolted down Aurelia's spine. She worked to keep her voice calm. "Oh?" she managed finally.

"Indeed. He was surprisingly apologetic. He said he felt like an ass for how he'd behaved, gave me the money back that I'd left and said he'd like to see me for lunch every week." She smiled wistfully and continued, "That is the brother I grew up with. Gamlen has a good heart. I was so pleased that I asked him to escort me to the market. We had a lovely morning, you know..." she trailed off, chopping up some sort of vegetable.

Stunned into silence, Aurelia sipped her tea and pondered the day's events. Later that afternoon, Mother had sent Aurelia to the barracks with a basket of fresh biscuits for Aveline and the other guards. Feeling a little silly, she obliged, handing over the basket to a bemused Aveline, apologetically. Aveline was heading out to patrols, so she went out as well to look for work.

The walking loosened her sore muscles. She had wound up venturing to see Bartrans again. He'd rebuffed her, saying te expedition was full. She had argued, hotly, that none of his cheap hirelings had ever faced a Darkspawn, much less killed one and stormed off.

Rounding a corner, she slammed directly into Carver. He reeked of alcohol, his eyes were bloodshot and his clothes unkempt. Aurelia yelped and stepped back. Carver's menacing gaze locked onto her.

"Fancy seeing you here, sister dear. I think we need to have a little chat." He grabbed her wrist harshly and dragged her into a side alley, throwing her against a brick wall. Her head rang as it made contact against the bricks and she groaned. She could hear the metal swoosh of Carver's sword being removed from its scabbard. She tried desperately to stand but her drunken brother kicked her legs out from under her. Everything was blurry as she crumpled to the dirt. She raised desperate eyes to her brother, who was lifting his sword.

"Carver, please," she begged, blood dripping from her nose to the hand she reached towards him.

An almost silent twang came from the shadows. Carver's sword dropped and he was pinned to the wall, a large arrow through his shirt near the left shoulder.

"You will leave her alone, boy," rumbled a deep voice. A stocky swarf stepped from the shadows and aimed a gigantic crossbow at Carver's throat.

"Leave, now. Do not ever come near her again or my next shot will draw blood. Your life's blood," he said menacingly. Aurelia's vision was already blurry but she could see Carver scampering away.

As the dwarf lowered his crossbow she wobbled, meeting the ground with a heavy thud and welcoming the darkness.

AVELINE

After checking the duty roster for the next day, she retrieved the empty basket and headed home. Whistling a tune, she smiled thinking about how wildly the guards had fallen upon Leandra's biscuits. Even grumpy Guard Captain Jeven had commented how good they were. _Oh, Leandra you've spoiled them. Now they're going to expect this stuff all the time_. Aurelia's reluctance to deliver them had been even more comical. Rounding the corner for home, she chuckled.

The house was lit up, something which momentarily started her. Grinning when she remembered her friends now lived with her, she opened the door to a flood of fragrant cooking smells. Leandra had really went all out, as she soon discovered. Sitting down to eat as she was instructed, she wondered where Aurelia was vaguely. She was distracted quickly by the steaming bowl of soup Leandra set in front of her.

"Aurelia went out a few hours ago to look for work. Poor dear. She's worried about paying you back as soon as possible."

Aveline chuckled as she chewed a savory carrot. She shook her head and laughed at Leandra.

"Keep feeding me like this and you'll have nothing to worry about," she mused.

Dinner and their conversation was interrupted a few minutes later by a sharp knock at the door. Startled, Aveline had stood and grabbed her sword before opening the door. All hell broke loose shortly after and Aveline never got to finish that bowl of stew.

AURELIA

She awoke but her eyes were too heavy to lift open. She could hear voices. Some familiar and some strange to her. She drifted in and out of consciousness, straining to stay awake. Finally, she opened her eyes properly. Her body felt warm, tingly and heavy. Her breathing was slow and deep. She was in a cot in a dark room with a single candle near her head on a table.

With great effort she managed to turn her head towards the lit doorway and the voices. Blinking, she tried to focus her vision. Maker, that was hard. The light was too bright, so she shut her eyes and listened instead. She could hear Mother's voice, Aveline's and two male voices she didn't recognize; although she thought one might belong to the dwarf from the alley. They were all arguing in hushed tones.

"I refuse to believe my son would attack his sister like this!" came Mother's worried voice. Aurelia thought sadly that she sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Well you better start believe it, I was there. That boy would have killed her, had I not intervened," came the rumbling voice again.

"Leandra, I know you love your son. But he's lost. And this...isn't the first time he's targeted Aurelia," Aveline said gently.

Aurelia drifted back off to sleep as Aveline began to tell her mother everything. She twitched her fingers, wanting to hug her mother as she heard her begin to cry.

She woke, she guessed not long after. Her mother was sniffling still but berating Aveline now.

"I thought you were going to take her to the barracks to learn to use a sword. So she can defend herself?"

"Leandra...I'm sorry. I was. But Guard Captain Jeven refused me, based on her work for Meeran. I tried."

_Poor Aveline, she sounds so forlorn. It's not her fault!_

"She shouldn't have to hide her magic! It's defense enough," came the strange man's voice again.

They broke into a heated argument about how to keep Aurelia safe. The dwarf finally won but when he said that he knew a woman who was skilled with daggers that could teach anyone the basics. Aveline had taken an exhausted Leandra home and Varric, as they called him, had left strict instructions with the man he named Anders to send word when Aurelia woke.

When she finally had come completely to and made to sit up, she realized there was a cat laying on her abdomen. A mangy thing, white hair stringy and matted. But he was purring so she pet him. She started when a man with a lamp entered.

"Oh you're awake! Sorry about the cat. She's been guarding you since Varric brought you to me. How do you feel?" he asked. Aurelia studied him. He had lopsided curly hair, pulled back into a ponytail and some sort of fur coat and robes. His face was elongated and his eyes bothered her. They looked hollow.

"Thank you," she managed, sitting up. She was still a tad woozy.

After a quick examination in which she felt uncomfortable having the man touch her, he introduced himself and filled her in on all that she'd went through. He helped her stand and walk into the larger room of the clinic where a table was. She sat and he brought her some broth and a mug of tea. He sat opposite her, watching her eat. His gaze her goose bumps and made her ill. She didn't like the way he stared, his eyes were strangely possessive of her. Thankfully, his staring was interrupted by a woman who popped in to inform Anders of a new patient. She shuddered in repulsion when he gripped her shoulder and told her he'd be back.

She wanted to go home. She was grateful for the mage's help but he gave her a very creepy feeling. Finally, before Anders could acost her, Aveline and the dwarf arrived. Another brief introduction ensued during which Aurelia profusely thanked Varric for saving her life. They then escorted her home. Aurelia had never been so happy to have her mother fussing over her.


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship

**Chapter the Sixth: "Friendship" **

*****Updated 1/22/14 with a Prologue. My steadfast beta, FalconHawk, has caught me again at being a lazy writer. ;) My apologies for the abrupt injection of Saemus. Hence, I have tried to fix it. **

*****A small tidbit of dialogue from DA II is included in this chapter. I did not write this dialogue and it belongs to Bioware. It is included for the storyline's purpose.**

* * *

_It has been almost a month since Aurelia and Leandra have moved into Aveline's home. They are settling into a routine. The POVs in this chapter will bounce around just a bit, in order for them to reflect on the time that has passed. I apologize for the confusion. Aurelia did meet and bond with Saemus Dumar rather suddenly. In a world as chaotic as Thedas, especially life in Kirkwall, you have to grab the good things in life, like friendship and hold on to them tight._

AVELINE

_Guard Captain_. She was going to be Guard Captain. Sweet Andraste, she wished someone would pinch her. It had been a tumultuous few weeks since Carver's attack on Aurelia. The boy had left Gamlen's house and not been heard of since. As for Aurelia, she'd recovered swiftly and begun helping her and Varric with various errands as well as training with Isabela. Aveline worried about the influence the pirate had over Aurelia, but there was nothing she could do.

The week after her friends had moved in, she had gotten word of a raid and it sounded extremely suspicious. She knew Captain Jeven had some sort of hand in it but wasn't sure just how involved he was. She wouldn't be able to do anything without substantial proof. So she had gathered her friends and asked for their assistance. Varric, Isabela and Aurelia had all agreed instantly to assist her. Varric had heard some rumors concerning the raid himself and been curious as to what was really going on. He insisted on taking Anders, though, which caused no shortage of tension. They needed a healer and a mage, true, but Aveline was the only one who seemed to realize just how much Aurelia hated him. She wasn't entirely sure what caused Aurelia's aversion to the outspoken mage, but she was as skittish near him as she had been near Carver.

Most people would have assumed Aurelia was just a coward or afraid of men larger than her but Aveline was close enough to her that she knew better. Aurelia was brave indeed. She continuously put herself in danger and into fights whereas she knew she didn't truly have the skills with her daggers to properly fight. But that was just the type of person Aveline had come to know in Aurelia. She fought for good, for justice, never wavering. She had a reason to be afraid of Carver and when Aurelia had shown a distinct aversion to Anders, Aveline realized there had to be a reason.

Upon doing some digging, Aveline was able to discover that Anders was a former Grey Warden who had left his company after some sort of disagreement. She had a hard time respecting any soldier who left their unit for personal reasons; abandoning duty was selfish and pathetic. She didn't mind that he was a mage and was all for mage's rights, but Anders was outspoken to the point of being a trouble-maker. He squatted in Darktown, ministering to the sick and preaching his views. As if all that was not enough to make her wary of him, there was something just _off_ about Anders. He was kind and attempted to be humorous most times, but there was definitely something disturbing about him that Aveline couldn't place her finger on. Varric and Isabela had just waved her concerns away, telling her she was overreacting. But she knew, from experience and intuition, that there was more to the healer than meets the eye, especially if Aurelia was fearful of him for no reason. There _had _to be an underlying reason and Aveline meant to find out.

* * *

However, there was really no arguing with Varric's point that they needed a mage. So they tromped off to Sundermount to curb the ambush. Aurelia had been very agitated about traveling with Anders, who didn't seem to understand that Aurelia was not interested in him. Isabela tried to keep the mood light and they dispatched the bandits in due time. She had thanked her comrades and went back to report to Guard Captain Jeven, Aurelia tagging along to speak with Seamus Dumar. All her suspicions were confirmed. He'd been angry with her for going out on a limb, berating her judgment and even insulting her. She knew then that this was his doing but still needed substantial evidence. So she went to check the duty roster to see who the attack was actually intended for and who now had the delivery sack.

_Donnic_. Aveline's heart had sunk. She couldn't allow anything to happen to him. Not that she'd want anything to happen to anyone, truly. But she cared for Donnic. She'd immediately sent Aurelia to round up Varric and Isabela and meet her that night in Lowtown. Aurelia had groused so much about taking Anders along that for once Aveline relented. She didn't foresee too big of a fight on the streets of Lowtown, anyways. _Maker, I hope this goes well_.

Waiting for Donnic's patrol that night had Aveline in stitches. She was worried, she couldn't focus on her own patrol or training. Timothy had asked twice if she was alright. Brushing him off, she'd been relieved when night fell and Aurelia met her outside the barracks. They jogged quickly towards Lowtown, to where they'd agreed to meet Isabela and Varric.

"Av, can I ask you something?" Aurelia asked as they rounded a corner in the dark and headed south towards Lowtown.

"Of course," she answered, listening to her friend but intent on quickly getting to Donnic, to make sure nothing happened to him.

"Are you in love with Donnic?"

"Maker's breath!" She sputtered, tripping over her own feet and coming to a halt.

"Hawke! Why would you ask me such a thing!?" She rarely called Aurelia 'Hawke' unless they were in the company of others.

"Because I see the way you look at him...and how worried you are now." Aurelia had answered, her hands on her hips, a frown creasing her brow. "I'm sorry...I..."

"No, no...it's alright. You just caught me off guard." She sighed, looking around. As if someone would be out and about to listen to the secrets of her heart this late. "I do care for Donnic, yes. It's been some time since Wesley passed. No one will ever replace him. But Wesley and I didn't have much time together and...Donnic is a...lovely man." She ran her fingers over her auburn ponytail, pacing around.

"It's okay, you know. To love again. You're not doing Wesley's memory a dishonor. I _know_ you and I can tell that's what you're thinking. Wesley would want you to be happy, surely. Donnic seems a nice man." Aurelia smiled at her, nodding towards Lowtown. "Now let's go make sure he survives so you can ask him for a drink." The little mage trotted off, passing a brick home.

"Hawke, NO!" Aveline yelled, running after her. "I am not talking to him. Not yet. Hawke!"

They had found Varric and Isabela waiting for them and made haste to the location of Donnic's patrol. Aveline's heart was in her throat. _What if I am too late?_ When they made the last corner, Aveline could already hear Donnic shouting. She unsheathed her sword and began to run. She could vaguely hear the others grabbing their weapons but she was focused on protecting Donnic. There were quite a few thugs in the alley. One particularly tall man had Donnic pressed against a wall, holding his dagger at Donnic's throat and saying something threatening. Fear jolted down her spine, as well as something else. Something she couldn't quite recognize. A mix of primal urgings, the need to protect someone she cared for as well as anger. She didn't even hesitate, but a low growl escaped her throat. Several of the men turned as the group burst into the clearing, she sprinted towards the man holding Donnic and with a guttural yell, sunk her blade deep into his abdomen before he could utter another word. She could feel the blade stick, but she used her strength to press it down, feeling a hot rush of blood on her fingers. Blood seeped out of the man's mouth and he was still before she'd shoved him to the ground.

Spinning around, she swung her blade out at the next advancing bandit. Her blade met his, sparks flying from the joined metals. "Bitch!" he yelled, turning to bring his blade back up. Her reach was better though. She leaned out with her right arm, bringing her shield up and taking her left arm to swing a close arc with her blade. As his sword came crashing down onto her shield, she felt her own sword meet flesh. She had caught him on his thigh. Shouts and swords echoed in her ears as she circled the other swordsman. She ignored all else, keeping Donnic in her sights, though. He was engaged with a mage, but doing well. She needn't have worried about his fighting ability. She lunged forward, trying to stick her blade into the man's other leg. He jumped aside just in time and swung his blade widely towards her. She brought her shield up in a circle, knocking it away and landing a hit to his shoulder armor. He jumped back again, but miscalculated. He tripped over the corpse of a comrade, falling down. He tried to roll away but Aveline's sword cleanly hit the space in the back of his neck before he could escape, severing his spinal cord with a resounding crack.

Turning on her heel, she pressed down on it and crouched down, both hands on the hilt of her sword. Most of the bandits were dead, but she spied an archer in the corner, pulling an arrow and aiming it towards Varric. Bounding, she closed the space between them in moments. He didn't even have time to react before her already bloody blade met his neck, severing his head, cleanly. The last of the would-be robbers dead, they looked around at the carnage. Donnic was struggling to stand near a wall. She rushed over, kneeling down to help him to his feet.

"Aveline...you're a beautiful sight." Donnic managed finally. She was standing so close to him that she could smell his sweat, see every speckle on his skin, the tint of his eyes...

"I mean, I was on patrol. They came out of nowhere. I took a few down but they were too many at once. The Captain said this route was supposed to be quiet." He blinked, stepping back.

Her face reddened and she stepped aside, her palms sweaty. It took a measurable amount of energy to bring herself under control again. Varric was shuffling through the sack Donnic had been carrying. He whistled low. She'd rarely seen surprise on Varric Tethras' face but she knew when she did, it meant no good.

* * *

AURELIA

Finding her footing in Kirkwall had been complicated at first, but things were becoming easier now. Aurelia enjoyed having friends and working for legitimate coin. _Well, mostly legitimate. Maker knows who employs Varric, anyways. _Yet she knew without a shred of a doubt that Varric would never allow anyone to hurt her. He called her "Little Hawke" and treated her like his little sister. The morning after she'd come home from Anders' clinic, he'd sent for her to join him in the Hanged Man to talk.

Aurelia had eagerly accepted the invitation, curious to know more about the man who had saved her life. Her initial meetings with him were still slightly groggy. So she had went; Mother had walked her there on her way to see Gamlen, just to be sure she wasn't still nursing a concussion. Early afternoon meant that the Hanged Man was still relatively empty. Aurelia hadn't been in here much, but Varric had sent directions to his room. Walking up the stairs, she had rounded the corner and knocked on the door. "Enter!" came the gruff reply.

Varric was quite handsome, she'd thought. She could never understand why most humans had an aversion to dwarves. Varric was stout, his muscles rippling even through his thin tunic. His hair was a lovely shade of burnt copper, plenty of it displayed on his chest from the low cut shirt. His arms were perfectly shaped, the kind that probably pull you into a crushing hug. He was currently occupying a chair, trying to sort through papers on a large round table, while growling an admonishment to a stunningly beautiful, raven- haired beauty who currently had her feet in his lap and was trying to kick his arms away from the papers.

"Rivaini! Now stop it, I've got to find that trade agreement. You either behave now or no misbehaving later." He had sat back full in the chair, landing a gaze on the woman. She pouted.

"Varric you're positively boring. Oh, look, is this the reluctant mage you were talking about?" she perked up, refusing to move her legs from Varric's lap but waving a dagger lazily towards Aurelia in greeting.

Aurelia could do nothing but laugh at Varric's slightly annoyed expression. He patted her upper thigh and said something quietly to the woman, eliciting a giggle from her. Aurelia sat down across from them, studying the woman. She was tall, or at least looked that way, with her long, sleek legs set it thigh high leather boots. She didn't seem to be wearing any pants, just a long sort of...shirt? Aurelia thought maybe she had interrupted their lovemaking due to her state of undress, but judging from the belt and boots, she assumed she dressed as such regularly. The woman's hair was swept back and tied from her face with a bright blue handkerchief. Her eyes were positively mischievous and Aurelia couldn't quite tell what colour they were for all their sparkle.

"Welcome, little Hawke. This is my humble abode and my not-so-humble partner in crime..."

"And bed, too, don't forget that bit, Varric," the woman added saucily.

Varric sighed, but chucked. "This is the pirate Isabela, I briefly told you about. She's going to teach you how to defend yourself with a dagger. Now. How are you feeling? I've had some lunch ordered, it should be here soon." He watched her as she sat, taking in her surroundings.

"Why, Varric, she isn't even blushing! Did you manage to find a woman more promiscuous than I? I thought I was your queen!" Isabela pouted, twirling her dagger on the table.

"Maker's breath, Rivaini, no one could take that title from you." Varric's broad shoulders bounced as he laughed.

"Good. So, Hawke, Varric tells me you're a mage who can't use magic, hmm?" she watched Aurelia, taking a swig from her cup.

Aurelia furrowed her brow. "I don't like magic, it's ruined everything in my life."

"I can show you a bit of magic in bed, you'd like _that_ magic, I guarantee." The pirate shifted in her seat, rubbing her legs into Varric and shifting her very prominent bosom about.

"Oh, truly? Are you quite the sorceress then?" Aurelia asked calmly, pouring herself a cup of warm ale with just a hint of a smile. Varric nearly spat out his drink, coughing and laughing. Isabela dissolved into fits, her face turning red as she cackled.

Once they had both recovered themselves, they spent the next couple of hours talking about the expedition, work and Aurelia's training. Aurelia had greatly enjoyed her time with them; Isabela was a complete spitfire and Varric was both wise and humorous. Isabela offered to walk her home, as Varric had other business to attend to. They'd gotten up to leave, Isabela leaning over Varric and tugging on his chest hairs, whispering something in his ear.

Heading towards her home, they strolled together arm-in-arm. Aurelia looked at her new friend and smiled.

"You've got to teach me all your tricks and skills, Isabela."

"All of them? Goodness, a girl's got to keep _some_ secrets. Which are you interested in particular? Seducing a dwarf?" Isabela shot a wicked glance at her.

Aurelia blushed momentarily. "No, Varric is quite handsome, but he sees me as his little sister like everyone else does and besides, watching you two together is quite entertaining."

"Well if you want a _real_ show, I could hide you away in the rafters..."

"Isabela!" Aurelia cried, trying to sound more shocked than she really was.

"What? He is very stingy with his time, you know. I find I have to occupy myself with other men and women, he neglects me so." They strolled up the street, giggling and attracting all sorts of stares.

"Sweet Andraste, does he get jealous?" Aurelia asked. She'd never heard of a relationship of that sort.

"Only if someone outdoes him." Isabela winked at her. They were nearly at Aveline's.

"But...do you love him?" she asked, now a little confused.

Isabela laughed, a full, throaty chuckle that lit up her eyes. "Oh, Hawke, you've much to learn, sweetling. I'll see you first thing in the afternoon for our first lesson. On _daggers_, Hawke." She pecked Aurelia on the cheek and sauntered off back towards Lowtown.

* * *

She watched her walk off, smiling. Unwilling to go home and feeling enormously better, she headed towards the Viscount's Keep to see if Aveline had any work for her. Aveline had been out on patrols, so she wandered around the Keep, looking about. She wasn't paying much attention when a man barreled into her, muttering under his breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, a hand on her shoulder.

Aurelia rubbed her shoulder and looked up at him. A tall man about her age looked back her, chestnut brown hair slicked back into a spiky sort of do, pale skin and dressed quite lavishly. Aurelia worried momentarily. "I...I'm fine, thank you."

"Good. Look, I'm so sorry. My father and I had a disagreement and I stormed out of his office, not watching where I was going. Forgive me?" he asked, smiling at her.

Aurelia smiled back. "You sound like me. I argue with my mother constantly. I'm Aurelia Hawke, pleasure to meet you," she said, holding her hand out to shake his. Instead, he took it and brought her hand up to his mouth, planting a light kiss on her knuckles.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady. I am Saemus Dumar. Say...I know this is rather sudden, but would you care to join me for lunch?" His smile was genuine and Aurelia couldn't resist smiling back. She hadn't eaten much at Varric's, she'd been quite interested in talking and forgotten to eat.

"You know, I'd love to. Do you want to grab some food and picnic somewhere?" she asked spontaneously. She immediately regretted her question, blushing. _Jeez, Aurelia, why didn't you just go ahead and ask him to bed!_

Only, Saemus smiled broadly. "That sounds fantastic. I know the perfect place, too. It has a great view." Offering her his arm, they strolled out of the Keep together, smiling and chatting. Many people took notice, but the pair themselves did not bother to notice the stares.

They'd eaten lunch on the rooftop of the Keep, giggling like a couple of miscreants as they snuck out of sight to climb the stairs and ladders. They spent all afternoon up there, eating, talking about their families and laughing. Only the sun setting had chased them off the roof. When Aurelia had arrived home that evening, she had marveled at the wondrous luck of her day, making three new friends she was sure to have for life.

* * *

Now, three weeks later, she was sitting on the roof of the Keep with Saemus, in their usual spot; eating dried fruits and playing a game of cards, some sort of game that Saemus had learned from the Qunari. It was a skilled game of strategy, making certain pairs and the like. She and Saemus had bonded quickly. He was a perfect friend and they had much in common. Both of their parents expected a certain future from them, which they abhorred. They spent all their extra time together, usually in places like this to escape the pressure of life in Kirkwall. They could tell each other everything without fear of being criticized. Aurelia had told him that he was the brother she wished she'd had. Saemus hated Carver, maybe even more than she did. He was trying to discreetly look into locating him for her, even though she'd told him it wasn't necessary. He worried after her though, and she him. They were just friends, best friends to be sure, but they have off an air of something more, effectively keeping everyone else off their backs, romantically. The only one wise to their ruse was the Viscount himself. He had cornered Saemus after he'd heard rumors of the two of them sneaking off together. Saemus had told him the truth, though and his father had agreed to keep their secret, so long as they didn't cause any scandal.

Aurelia popped a candied apricot slice into her mouth and drew a card from the deck. "Have you visited Ashaad lately?" she asked.

Rearranging his cards, her friend frowned. "No, Father has had me followed when I venture towards that area of Kirkwall."

"Why don't you sneak out at night?" Aurelia set a pair of cards down, making sure they were the right ones for her set.

Saemus popped his head up from his hand of cards. "I...I never thought of that. Would you help me? Hey, you can even come with me!" He looked particularly pleased with himself.

She shrieked with laughter, falling backwards. "Have you truly never snuck out at night, Saemus," she asked incredulously.

"No...oh stop looking at me like that. Sit up and play your hand, braggart," he teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

She complied, still giggling. She shifted her cards again and sighed, drawing another from the deck.

"Sneaking out from a house in town is much different than sneaking out of the Keep," he muttered, slapping down two pairs of cards.

Aurelia watched him, instantly feeling sorry for making fun of him. "Oh don't be cross with me, Brother, I'm sorry." She put her hand over his, waiting for him to look up at her. They called each other siblings when no one was around, it was their nickname for one another. It was almost ludicrous, how close they were, only having known each other for a few short weeks. But Aurelia felt as if she'd known Saemus her whole life. They had done nothing but talk and talk about their lives, their hopes and dreams. They could practically finish each other's sentences. When Saemus looked up, his vivid green eyes were narrowed.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Father has just been extremely pushy as of late. He wants to arrange a marriage for me. Every candidate he's brought up I've turned down but he still persists. He's so _woeful_ about it. He actually asked if he made you a noble if I'd consent to marry you just for show!" He shook his head, drawing a card.

Aurelia laughed. "He is desperate for grandchildren, hmm?" She dug through the bowl of fruits, looking for an apricot or pear slice.

"He wants to make sure there is an heir..."

"Speaking of my heritage. I've found a lead on my Grandfather's will. Well, Isabela found it actually. Through Anders." Aurelia and Saemus both shivered in distaste at the same time, causing them to laugh. "Speaking of sneaking out at night, I'm going to break into the Amell estate and see if I can get the will for Mother."

"Aurelia...you must be careful. I've heard awful rumors of the thugs who own it now. Please take caution, Sister." He looked at her with worry, giving her pause. She patted his hand.

"You _know_ I will be. I have to do this though." She finally located a candied pear and sucked the sugar coating off of it before chewing it.

"I know you will but that's a lot of mercenaries. Hey if you get the will, maybe I can convince Father to help get you the estate back. You'd be a proper noble lady then! Why, your mother would make you wear gowns and everything!" Saemus roared with laughter, nearly knocking over his mug.

Aurelia pelted him with dried plums. He dodged several but one stuck in his spiked hair. Grimacing, he made to pull it out. "Did you pick all those out just to throw them at me?"

"No, they're gross, actually," she replied wickedly. He pulled the candy from his hair and promptly threw it back at her.

Later, when he walked her home, they plotted sneaking him out to visit the Qunari compound the next night. Nearly at her house, they stopped, ironing out the last few details quietly, huddling together . Suddenly, Saemus sucked in his breath.

"Maker's breath, Anders is heading your way carrying something."

Aurelia groaned. "Dammit, what can I do? I _hate_ him and he won't leave me alone!"

Sensing her distress, Saemus looked out of the corner of his eye and waited a moment, then pulled Aurelia to him and into an awkward kiss. Thoroughly shocked, she started to pull away.

"Play along until he leaves," Saemus muttered under his breath. Grinning, she wound her arms around his neck. She had no idea how to kiss. Isabela was wont to describe everything in lurid detail but Aurelia usually ignored her. While she was certain she and Saemus' ignorant fumbling had to look comical, it did the trick. When they heard Anders swear and stomp away before reaching them, they broke apart and promptly fell into gales of laughter. Saemus wiped his mouth.

"I'm...sorry. I wanted...to...help," he said, between laughs.

"That was brilliant! And oh, I'm so sorry. I've never kissed anyone before!"

"Me either," he said, still chuckling. They hugged and agreed on a time for tomorrow before Aurelia went inside her home.


End file.
